


An Arkos Promise

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Tension, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Still recovering from the excitement of the Grimm attack on Vale, Jaune unintentionally hits a sensitive spot for Pyrrha.





	An Arkos Promise

Nearly an hour of post-battle interviews with Vale and Atlas officials later, the Beacon students were released to their dorms to recover both their minds and bodies. RWBY and JNPR parted ways shortly after being released and then Nora pulled Ren straight to the cafeteria, feeling "absolutely famished!" after getting to fight so many Grimm. On the other hand Jaune was absolutely _exhausted_ after the ordeal and was escorted by a concerned though smiling Pyrrha back to their room.

The rush of adrenaline had long subsided, leaving Jaune aware of how sore his sword arm was and the throbbing of his feet from standing and jumping the entire battle before the Atlas reinforcements arrived. Not to mention the light bruising on his shield arm was being tended to with an ice pack resting over his fresh wrappings - a caution, the medics assured.

Jaune was lying on his bed with a wide smile on his face, recalling the events to Pyrrha, who sat by his side attentively listening to his tale with a smile of her own.

"...and before I knew it, _wham_ , the Ursa fell on its back and I thought it was gonna get back up, but it started to disappear instead. You should've seen it, Pyrrha." The look in his eyes, a glistening excitement of triumph after all those nights of training while expressing frustration and determination, was heartwarming to her.

"I'm so proud of you, Jaune. But more importantly, you should definitely be proud of what you achieved with your hard work." She daintily touched a gloved hand on his knee and laughed joyously as she often did.

Jaune did his best to adjust his _reaction_ to her smile, laugh, words and touch, knowing full well that he couldn't do much to hide his blush, by subtly shifting his lower half under the bed sheets. "Definitely am, Pyrrha. It's all thanks to you!"

His appreciation made her turn a shade redder as well and she cleared her throat while brushing away a stray hair from her face. "I...I didn't do all that much, really," she said demurely.

"Nah, it's true!" Jaune countered. "If it wasn't for you...well, a _lot_ of things in my life would have been a lot worse, but...uh...anyways, I never would've imagined I could fight off any Grimm when I first got into Beacon. Much less an Ursa. Seriously. Thanks." It was his turn to express himself physically, placing his hand atop hers where it had remained on his knee. She had mostly forgotten it was still there until it was trapped by his hand.

"If you feel that strongly about it, then I accept your thanks," Pyrrha said diplomatically while fighting off the nervousness of her fast beating heart.

"And besides," Jaune continued, "to think I might've died before even getting to kiss a girl? _That_ would've been lame!" Mid-laugh, Jaune was caught off guard by Pyrrha's quickly shifting on the bed closer to him and felt her hand atop his knee clench the denim material of his jeans.

"Don't joke about that!" she called out in alarm.

"Er...s-sorry, yeah, it's not like I'll never kiss a girl..."

"That's not what I meant," she said sternly in both tone and expression.

Jaune's self-derisive smile turned sheepish as Pyrrha's serious demeanor wore him down. Guilt began to gnaw at him. He gulped and looked away for a moment. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well it means a lot to me." Jaune was surprised and warily inched his gaze back toward her. "Please promise me you won't joke about things like that anymore."

Jaune nodded. "I promise, Pyrrha." Mustering some courage he made eye contact once more. "I promise not to die before I kiss a girl."

Pyrrha was silent and stoic for a moment. Then confusion seeped in, loosening the serious expression on her face, before embarrassment mixed with frustration and she broke eye contact in hopes to prolong her attempt to stay serious.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Pyrrha tried desperately not to let her irritation toward his playfulness derail the seriousness of the matter. She caught herself from lashing out at him and started again, looking back at him. "Jaune I want you to promise not to joke about dying. It's _not_ funny."

"I did promise," Jaune replied in a manner mirroring hers, but it could hardly be said to be the same when a little stress line from trying not to laugh appeared on his face. "It's _so_ unlikely I'll kiss a girl that that guarantees I'm _basically_ immortal. Right?"

Pyrrha could only roll her eyes at the absurdity of such a thing. She wanted nothing more than to go completely out of character and knock some sense into him. She was also quite conflicted at the implications. "So you're saying you're swearing off women?"

"Nah." He waved off her question but quickly rushed to catch the bag of ice from slipping off his arm and readjusted it. "All I'm saying is that I'm so unappealing to the opposite sex that I'm just as likely to never be injured by a Grimm as I am to kiss a girl. I'm two for two, after all. Grimm, that is."

Pyrrha sighed despondently. "You're incorrigible." She shook her head and closed her eyes, wondering what could be done with her team leader. The stark difference he showed in private moments like this, the guarded yet more openly anxious side versus the painfully naive and faux comically brave in public, made her wonder if it was worth the access to his vulnerabilities if she was left without much recourse to soothe them beyond teaching him how to fight. Pyrrha thought they made a big jump in their relationship since the dance but it was moments like this that made her unsure. It was times like these that she figured she had no choice but to play along. "Fine then. if that's the case, I'll hold you to your word that you cannot kiss any girls."

Jaune froze at her declaration and cocked his head in confusion. "Wh-what?"

She shrugged and looked at him with green eyes that had given in to his logic. "If that's what it'll take so you'll live, Jaune." Pyrrha gave him a wry smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Pyrrha...y'know that was a joke, right? It's not like I ever planned to really die the moment I kissed a girl. Right?"

"It's better to be safe than to be sorry, Jaune." She made to stand up but found her partner grasped her arm to pull her back onto the bed.

He shook his head, showing just how unsure he was about whether or not she was pulling his leg. "Pyrrha, seriously. That was a joke. You're not going to spend your life fending off girls from me or anything, right? That...that'd be kind of weird."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what you're talking about, Jaune," Pyrrha replied with a chuckle that was more akin to a rattlesnake's tail shaking about than a sign of amusement.

Jaune gasped in exasperation, searching and thinking what could be done to overturn the situation. "There's plenty of things I could do besides kissing, anyways!" He rattled off desperately. "So go ahead and live the life of Pyrrha Nikos: The Unkissable Girl!"

"I...I beg your pardon?" The rattling grew intense in Jaune's mind and Pyrrha drew closer to him, inching ever so slowly and her hand did so too along his thigh.

He cleared his throat in a panic and his hand clenched around his half-melted ice pack like it was Crocea Mors.

The smile adorning his partner's face made alarm bells ring out and her hand crossed a red line, consciously or unconsciously, so in a panic Jaune tossed his ice pack toward Pyrrha and made to scramble out of her grasp.

However the pack burst open, splashing Pyrrha in icy water and made her gasp and shudder. Her hand clenched in a vice grip, trapping Jaune with his back exposed. With a high pitched squeal Jaune fidgeted with his belt, zipper and clasp and struggled to escape, however the soaked and thoroughly irritated Huntress grabbed him by the shoulder, flipped him onto his back and achieved the mount as was her training.

"PYRRHA, I'M SORRY! SO SORRY!" Jaune wailed, pantsless and feeling cold water drip all over him and soak his boxers as he was pressed down onto wet bedsheets. He flailed despite his apology and tried to fend her off with hands extended, managing to press against her corset with his eyes clenched shut. Realizing he had yet to be pummeled by his partner, as unbelievable as that thought was, Jaune opened his eyes to see a furiously blushing Pyrrha looking back at him, her arms held out but frozen. "I. Am so sorry," Jaune slowly said.

Pyrrha looked like she wanted to cry. Jaune felt the water from the pack continue to drip onto him, feeling the wetness on his boxers on both sides now.

"You...you alright?" Jaune asked with concern for his partner. He adjusted as best he could to move off of the wet portion of his mattress and managed to make Pyrrha shuddered and yelp, causing him to freeze. "Sorry!" He hollered, not sure how he managed to hurt her. "Let me get up." He tried to shift away once more while she was on top of him and she pressed him back down, now panting, and left her hands on his shoulders while leaning forward. Her chest was heaving and Jaune could see her trembling just a little. "Did...did you sprain something?"

She shook her head and gulped, trying to catch her breath. Pyrrha was fortunate to keep as much of her dignity as she did so far, but was shocked and appalled at how sensitive she was. She cursed herself for getting into this vulnerable position but figured all she had to do was catch her breath, let the orgasm subside and she'd be able to roll off of him. Simple as that. As carefully as she could Pyrrha grasped Jaune's wrists, feeling her sensitive crotch press more against his quite-thin boxers. She could easily make out the feeling of his erection through the wet material and gasped every instance it managed to rub and press against her aroused clit.

Pyrrha should have known better than to jump on top of him like she did, since she had basically been on edge the moment she had her hand on his leg and managed to keep it there without suspicion.

She felt every twitch he made and bit her lower lip at the sight of him acting like she wasn't the wiser. Pyrrha had a firm grip on his wrists now. She was about to take his hands off her chest. Instead she moved to hold her hands over his, to press his palms to grasp her harder. But she shook her head and came to her senses. She couldn't risk what she had now and with shaking, numb legs started to get up, only to lose her footing on the wet sheets and drop back down, slamming her groin against his.

Jaune yelled in surprise and bucked his hips from the sudden assault, tossing Pyrrha backwards. Amidst his dizzied thoughts however Jaune lurched forward to grab his partner, to reach her arms outstretched back to him, and succeeded in grabbing the top edge of her corset. In the few seconds before his fingers slipped Pyrrha thrust herself chest forward to wrap her hands around the back of Jaune's head to keep herself from falling off. Her wet corset was peeled back just enough for Jaune's face to slam into her ample cleavage that pooled upwards but still remained contained.

Pyrrha held Jaune's head tight against her as the shocks and heat roiled through her body. Jaune groaned from the downward slam against his groin as well as struggled to breathe within Pyrrha's cleavage, his arms wrapped around her toned body.

He tapped his hand against her back in surrender and she instinctively loosened her hold around him as they did during their spars. Jaune's hair was a mess and eyes unfocused for a moment as he regained his bearings. "Are..are you alright?" He gasped out, looking her over as best he could while she remained sitting on his lap.

Embarrassed beyond her wildest dreams, Pyrrha could only nod at first, her arms still resting on his shoulders while her hands held the back of his head as though she was still in danger of falling backwards. She was physically and mentally taxed, something that was both thrilling to feel after so many years of limiting her exertion in fights and agonizing when realizing the reason for it all.

"I, uh..." Jaune started to say but paused to clear his throat and sniffle from a droplet of water or sweat getting in his nose. "...I propose...we, uh...keep this a secret...forever. To our graves."

"R-right," Pyrrha nodded. "Definite agreement."

"Yep," he added, emphasizing the syllable.

Pyrrha nodded again. In her nervousness she proposed, "...shall we, uh...get off each other?" Seeing Jaune's face turn red made her immediately regret her phrasing. "I-I'M SORRY! I meant to-..."

"Not a problem!" Jaune yelped, looking away and taking his hands off her to allow her to remove herself from him, which she did as quick as humanly possible.

They spent the next ten minutes or so cleaning up the wet sheets and Jaune let Pyrrha use the shower first. When she disappeared into the bathroom he earnestly moved to change his boxers, not wanting to admit he had stained them with more than just ice water from the pack. As far as promises went, the secrecy of what happened would most definitely be a priority.


End file.
